But It Was An Accident!
by YayForIshida
Summary: Ishida sees Ichigo gazing in to his window while he showers. So how does Ishida react? IchiIshi. A fic for a friend.


Hey! Birthday Fic no. 2 FINALLY! This is for Aki :D I hope you enjoy it, my dear :D You're a good friend and I cherish knowing that you are exactly that ^-^ xx

ENJOY!!!! Review if thy want :D

I DON'T OWN BLEACH! But damn... if I did... I'd so keep Kira and Ishida for myself. –huggles them in my emo corner- 3

--

Ichigo paced down the road, a bag of vegetables in his hand. His scowl on his face had never been deeper. His Dad had already banned him from going out, but still made him go to the shops? Idiot. He stared at all of the houses as he passed, wishing he could go to his friend's. Just as he passed the third one from the end of the road, he recognised the one he was approaching. He stared at the door. Blue. Yep, Ishida's house. Ichigo stopped, staring through the window for any life. He thought about going to see him, but his Dad had grounded him. Still, Ichigo was as bored as ever, and what did the Old Man think? That Ichigo was going to be a good boy and walk back home all by himself? Ichigo was a rebel. It would never happen. Ichigo froze as something came in to view. The Quincy walked in to a room, obviously not noticing Ichigo and began unfastening his shirt. Ichigo wanted to look away, but the sight of that milky-flesh was far too enticing. He felt his cheeks go red as more of the pale boy was revealed. The Quincy discarded his shirt and started working on his pants. Ichigo felt his own tighten. He swallowed hard as he stared at the Quincy play with the button and zip, undoing them and letting the black material pool around his feet. Then the Quincy disappeared in to a cubicle a second, before returning to finish the job of undressing. Ichigo thought he couldn't take anymore, his heart was going to explode and his cheeks were going to steam, but he couldn't look away. Ishida looked... sexy, appealing... He looked good. Ishida hooked his fingers in his underwear, pulling them from his legs, leaving Ichigo to stare at him, bare and nude. Damn... The Quincy had a good body. Ichigo ran his eyes from the bottom of his legs up to his face... where he saw the Quincy glaring back, his cheeks reddening. Ichigo's eyes widened. Shit! He'd been caught out! He saw the boy's lips move in a growl of his name before he ran off, back home like a good little rebel.

--The-Next-Day—

Ichigo really didn't want to go to school after yesterday. He couldn't handle seeing Ishida. Not only because he saw the boy completely nude, but because when he got home, he had a little problem. Ichigo sorted the problem, with his hand, pictures of the naked Quincy flowing through his head. Ichigo shook his head, as he walked in to the building, trying to erase the images that sneaked upon him. He walked to his locker, his head down. He shoved his key in, ignoring anyone who said hello or stared at him. When he got his stuff, he slammed his locker shut and began to walk in the way of his class. Keeping his head down, he ignored everything oncoming, or behind him, that was until he bumped in to someone. He turned to apologize, noticing who it was and going red quicker than possible.

"S-Sorry, Ishida..." Ichigo murmured, feeling like he was apologizing over something else. Ishida didn't turn round or even look back, he continued on like he was ignoring the Shinigami. Ichigo didn't know why he didn't like that; he wanted to hear the Quincy's voice for some reason. He turned on his heels and stalked the Quincy, his name spilling from his lips with every step. Ichigo craved attention from the other boy... but why? Ichigo growled and reached out, clutching the Quincy's wrist and spinning him round to look at him. "Why are you ignorin' me?" Ichigo growled, slightly annoyed and panting. Ishida looked away from him, his face nonchalant.

"You are obviously imagining things, Kurosaki." Ishida said in a sighing tone. Ichigo scoffed.

"Jus' then, I was callin' y' for ages! Y' didn't look back once." Ichigo explained, still clutching the boy tight.

"I didn't hear you." Ishida stated, still not looking at him.

"It's about last night, isn't it? Look, I didn't mean to all right! I was just wondering if I could come over, 'cause I'd been grounded. Th-then I saw you... And I-" Ichigo looked up from his rant to see Ishida looking elsewhere. He snarled slightly. "Are you even listenin' t' me?!" Ichigo glared at the other boy as he stared at him through the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, Kurosaki I am... I just find it hard to look at someone who watches me undress through my window!" Ishida yelled. People turned their heads, staring at the two. Ichigo lowered his head, his cheeks a dark pink. He glanced up at Ishida through the locks of his hair that hung over his eyes.

"C'mon, Ishida. I'm not talkin' t' y' hear with those gossips." He glared at everyone before yanking on Ishida's wrist and pulling him outside, ignoring the shouts of objection from the Quincy.

Ichigo dragged the Quincy in to a quiet part of the school grounds. Beautiful green grass decorated the ground. The sun shone through the leaves of a Sakura tree. Ichigo stood infront of the Quincy, who leaned against the tree.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to..." Ichigo tried to apologize, but noted the roll of eyes from the Quincy.

"Kurosaki, you say you didn't mean to but why would you stand there for so long? I'd understand if you were attracted to me, but you say you're not so I don't understand it." Ishida crossed his arms, staring straight at the Shinigami who sighed.

"I don't know, okay." Ichigo murmured, slightly annoyed at the Quincy's tone of voice. "It just happened."

"Of course it did, Kurosaki. Like it 'just happened' that you were staring at my WHOLE body. How it 'just happened' that you seemed to be bright red when I found you staring..." The Quincy continued to rant. Ichigo rolled his eyes and face-palmed, wanting to shut him up. He knew if he told him to be quiet, the Quincy would just create another rant on how he wasn't going to be told what to do. The Shinigami considered for a moment before his irritation took over. He pinned the Quincy against the tree and pressed his lips against Ishida's. Ishida did shut up, with a slightly squeak. Ichigo pulled away slightly, only inches away from Ishida's lips.

"Just shut up, Ishida... 'Kay?" Ichigo found something take over. He wanted more of the Quincy. His heart quickened and he leaned forward, softly joining their lips again, without any objections from the supposed 'Proud Quincy'. Ichigo stared at the Quincy as he slipped his tongue in to his mouth. Eyes closed, cheeks pink, he looked rather adorable. Ichigo felt a hand crawl up his chest and clutch his tie, pulling them closer together. Ichigo visibly blushed at the attempt to pull them closer together. He threaded his fingers in Ishida's hair, pressing on the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

They finally broke away, their lips parted, breaths coming out short as they clutched to each other, trying to keep that one last feeling of propinquity. Ichigo stared at Ishida, watching as their gazes clasped hold of each other and didn't want to let go. When he closed his eyes, the bond was still there. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ishida's neck, tilting his head up with his thumb. Ishida gasped softly at the feeling, clutching Ichigo's shoulders so hard his tips turned an icy white. Ichigo pulled back, sharing a look of desire with Ishida before lifting the Quincy and sitting him on a low branch of the Sakura tree they were standing behind.

"Kurosaki...?" He asked in a slightly teasing purring tone. Ichigo pressed his finger against Ishida's lips. He leaned forward again, kissing that same part of Ishida's neck as before. His hands trailed up Ishida's chest and unfastened his shirt, exposing his milky-white clavicle. Ichigo pressed his lips to the hard bone, sucking on it slightly. Ishida hissed in pleasure, feeling Ichigo nibble softly on the skin. Ichigo had this burning desire to carry on, and when he looked in to the Quincy's cool-blue orbs, he saw he wanted to but not here. Ichigo pulled Ishida down from the tree branch.

"Ishida, let's go to mine, my house will be free..." Ichigo began to walk away, clutching Ishida's hand.

"B-But," Ishida pulled on Ichigo's hand "What about school?"

"We'll say we felt ill." Ichigo smirked at Ishida, before entwining their fingers and running off, pulling Ishida behind him. They ran out of the gate, ignoring the burning stares of the students coming in to school.

**--**

**A/N: **RAWRR~! Finished finally. This fic game me a hard time. –kicks fic-

Fic: -bites me-

Me: Ow! Evil thing!

Sorry for a terribly late birthday fic, but it's finished, so I hope you like it ^-^ Loves J00 Aki :D


End file.
